


11: “It was a accident.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluffy but weird, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Transformation, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	11: “It was a accident.”

**11: “It was an accident.”**

* * *

“Hey Bill?” Dipper Pines called out to his alien/demon boyfriend.

"Yes, my favorite squishy little human." Bill replied from the kitchen.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics "Do you have any idea why Robbie going around town telling everyone that your a demon that we should destroy you while we have the chance?"

"Ahhhhh so that's who been saying that. I might have accidentally turned him into a tree and he almost got cut down but I turned him back in time."

"Okay-what wait! Bill I told you that you can't just be using your power on the people here!"

”It was an accident. I knew better now beside I made lasagna!"


End file.
